The present invention relates to an overhead console assembly for the interior of a vehicle.
Overhead consoles are provided on the interior roof structures of vehicles such as automobiles, boats and airplanes. Overhead consoles generally are centrally mounted on the longitudinal axis of the headliner of the vehicle roof. Overhead consoles are designed to provide passengers of the vehicle additional storage space for items such as sunglasses, garage door openers and compact discs.
Current overhead console systems include a series of accessory compartments for storing items of the passengers in the vehicle. The accessory compartments are pivotally mounted to the console to allow the passenger to stow and retrieve personal items in the console. Additionally, overhead consoles house vehicle accessories and controls for vehicle components, including overhead lighting fixtures and controls for vehicle air conditioning systems. Many overhead consoles further include television monitors and the like which are installed in the vehicle for viewing by the passengers.
Once the overhead consoles have been assembled in the vehicle, additional accessory compartments not previously installed cannot be added to the console without a complete rebuild of the console. For example, a garage door opener mechanism cannot be installed into an overhead console unless the console was originally built to house the device. Further, accessory compartments fixed in the overhead consoles do not allow vehicle passengers to rearrange the positioning of each compartment based on driver or passenger preference. Finally, passengers cannot remove the accessory compartments from the console to transport the stored items. Rather, the items must be removed from the compartments prior to exiting the vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an overhead console assembly in a vehicle having modular accessory compartments that can be easily removed, replaced or rearranged by the occupants of the vehicle.
The present invention overcomes the above-referenced problems associated with prior overhead console assemblies by providing an overhead console assembly for a vehicle having accessory module compartments removably secured to the overhead console for storing materials within the compartments. The overhead console assembly includes a first console housing disposed to an inner surface of a structural member of a headliner assembly mounted to a roofline of a vehicle, a second console housing disposed on the structural member of the headliner of the vehicle spaced apart from the first console housing and a center console housing disposed between the first and second console housings. At least one accessory module for storing materials within the overhead console of the vehicle is removably secured to the center console housing. The at least one module includes a housing, a storage area defined within the housing to retain the materials stored there within, and at least one securing member coupling the at least one module to at least one securement surface provided on the center console housing.
In a first embodiment of the invention, the overhead console assembly includes a first console housing disposed to an inner surface of a structural member of a headliner assembly mounted to a roofline of a vehicle, a second console housing disposed on the structural member of the headliner spaced apart from the first console housing and a center console housing disposed between the first and second console housings. The first and second console housing may be either attached to or integrally formed as part of the structural member of the headliner assembly of the vehicle.
The center console housing disposed between the first and second console housings includes at least one rail extending between and secured to the first and second console housings. In one embodiment of the invention, a pair of rails are spaced apart between and attached to the first and second console housings. Each rail has a securement surface provided about the outer periphery of the rail to receive the securing members of the at least one accessory module and an inner surface defining a cavity therein which receives electrical wiring or the like. The at least one accessory module includes a housing, a storage area defined within the housing to retain the materials and a gripping portion extending from each end of a lower surface of the housing to engage the outer surface of each of the pair of spaced apart rails to secure the module to the center console housing. The at least one accessory module is selectively repositionable on and within the center console housing for the convenience of the occupants of the vehicle.
In a second embodiment of the invention, the overhead console assembly includes a first console housing disposed on an inner surface of a structural member of a headliner assembly mounted to a roofline of a vehicle, a second console housing disposed on the structural member of the headliner spaced apart from the first console housing and a center console housing disposed between the first and second console housings mounted on the structural member of the headliner. The center console housing disposed between the first and second console housings comprises an upper surface substantially flush to the inner surface of structural member of the headliner, a pair of sidewalls extending vertically from the upper surface between the first and second console housings, and a cavity defined there between. At least one securement surface is provided in the cavity of the center console housing. In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the first, second and center console housings are integrally formed as part of the structural member of the headliner assembly of the vehicle.
At least one accessory module is selectively positioned removably secured in the center console housing. The at least one module of the second embodiment of the invention includes a lower surface, an overlapping flap portion extending from the lower surface a storage area formed between the lower surface and flap portion and an upper surface having a fastening material, such as a hook and loop fastener, which engages the at least one securement surface in the cavity of the center console housing to secure the at least one module in the cavity. The at least one module is selectively repositionable within the cavity of the center console housing based on the convenience of the occupants of the vehicle. The overlapping flap portion of the at least one module is removably fastened to the lower surface to enclose materials within the storage area.
The above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.